


Strangers At A Bar

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Crossover, F/F, Human Impala, Human TARDIS - Freeform, Sexy, both are female, duh - Freeform, first work in these fandoms, have fun????, i suck at tagging things, um, yay lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: Two women walk into a bar...





	

He was working the late shift at some run-down bar in Georgia, where unusual things weren't too uncommon. You had drunks, drug addicts, that one guy who comes in a different onesie every week...the list goes on and on and on.

But there was something truly odd about those two women. Something wrong almost, as though they weren't quite meant to be. Weren't quite meant to exist. If only he could figure out why.

The first woman to arrive was quiet, sweet. Strawberry-blonde curls reached past the swell of her hips, falling into her doll-like blue eyes. Her features were delicate, refined, splattered with freckles and filled with simple wonder at the people around her. A dark blue dress fit her tightly, reaching halfway past her thigh, a soft gold jacket draped across the chair behind her. When he asked for her order, she merely smiled, and replied she was waiting, her voice chiming airily without a second thought. For what she was waiting went unmentioned.

The second woman was the opposite, rugged and dark, her piercing grey eyes scanning the bar for something that wasn't there. Her dark skin shone in the dull lights, her shaved sides in need of a trim, the ink-black hair that remained tangled and pulled back. Her leather vest was splattered with something he didn't want to think about, and her jeans torn in a way that seemed painful, an indiscernible tattoo showing on her lower back and thigh. She flagged him over, ordering a whiskey in a voice like gravel and cigarette smoke.

He hurried to get her drink, turning only to see the darker woman gone. Scanning the bar, he found her talking to the blonde, darkness whispering to the light, the two conspiring in a way that seemed unfit for their surroundings.

That was when the gunshots began.

Screaming, panic, lights still flashing in time to the musics beat. People were running, and he was yelling, desperately screaming for someone to call the police, to check for the wounded.

But the two women simply shared a glance before standing, whiskey untouched and forgotten, exiting the bar arm in arm to the sounds of shattering glass.

Looking back, he was unsure if they were involved. It may have been a twist of fate, but no, there was something wrong. They were untouchable, polar opposites connected through inhumanity. 

The two women never would return to that bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm still new to AO3, this is in fact my second work ever, so comments/kudos would be amazing!


End file.
